


Pessimist

by Softtyrell



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softtyrell/pseuds/Softtyrell
Summary: It is so easy to look for the worse in people when you know exactly how cruel they can be. Elliot is very confused the second when some one shows the slightest bit of affection.  Basically a fic where people cry and learn to love.





	1. Pondering

**Author's Note:**

> I should be going to sleep right about now.

The point of living is making something out of it. You find a life where you are happy and you don't worry about things. Of course there are ups and downs to your life but it is fine you live through it.

 

Elliot is on his worn out bed not entirely sure if he was high or not, and at this point he did really seem to care. He was thinking about what he was doing with his life. He started something amazing, something extravagant, something that no one can take away from him, no matter how hard they would try, and so many people have tried. Not many people see it as the way Elliot does but that is not important, what is important is the people who do and apparently that includes Tyrell Wellicks.

 

Out of the millions of people in the world Elliot never would have thought that that man would be on his side and fighting withhim. To Elliot that was the most amazing and worrying thing that could have happened to him. He would like to think the universe still has some tricks up their sleeves. If he believed in that sort of stuff. Tyrell helping him brought him worries that he never knew he could have.

 

_"What if it's all a ruse and he is actually working against me and this is all an elaborate plan to put me in jail?"_

 

_"What if Tyrell gets hurt?"_

Elliot pondered for the rest of the night only pausing to check the time. He reached for his phone and it read 2:54 am. He thought it was a good idea to stop and shower because frankly he hasn't showered in a day or so. He got out bed and stripped out of his clothes leaving them and he walk to the bathroom. He turned the knob, adjusting the water for it to be hot enough to see the steam rising. He stepped in trying to relax and started to think some more. After a few minutes went by he got the soap and started to scrub, then he quickly rinsed off and stepped out. He got dressed in some random grey boxers and a hoodie. He slipped into bed trying to fall alseep. He started to drift off until he a quick knock on his door. He ignored it hoping the person at the door would just kindly leave him alone. He waited a minute or so, then the knocking came again and he got out of bed and reached the door and looked through the peephole. He was surprised when he saw Darlene waiting at the other side looking annoyed as usual.

 

Elliot sighed and open the door. He quickly let her in. She passed by with out saying a word and went to his bedroom and shut the door. Eliot sighed again rolling his eyes.

 

"No it's fine come right in. Oh you need my bed yeah, take it." He said to the empty room. Only getting silence as a reply.

 

He heard the door lock and that is when he decided he should give up. He turned to his old beat-up couch and finally drifted to sleep. All cold and alone because he left all his crap in the bedroom.

 

Elliot woke up to a slap on his leg and some coffee. He tried to open his eyes. He blinked until his vision cleared. He saw Darlene up with her glasses on her head and her usual messy bun holding a cup of coffee. He sat up straight and regretted it instantly seeing that he was forgetting he slept on the couch the previous night. He reached out for the coffee and took a small sip enjoying the bitterness and waiting till it cooled down for a bit before taking another sip. He look up a gave a questioning look towards her.

 

"I basically need a place to crash and I was to lazy to go home so I came here. Don't get mad I was going to come here anyways because we have shit to get done so get dressed and finish your coffee because we have to get going." Darlene said quickly before getting up and stretching her arms.

 

After Elliot got a minute to process all of that he asked where are we headed and all the man got was

"It's a surprise!"

Elliot got up already regretting the whole day.


	2. Plummeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot and Darlene are having a good time before some came and made Elliot questions if he was in daydream or nightmare. At the end he is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter will be the regular size for them.

They headed out around 7:00 am which was still slightly to early for him. After getting over it Elliot was actually having a good time. Darlene still has not told him where they were heading but that was okay, well he thinks it is. They were going down the stairs to the subway. They both got on trying not to get crush under the amount of people leaving. Elliot sat down wear there were not so many people crowding him. Darlene sat across him. She was about to say something but before she could Elliot asked

 

 

        _"What are we doing. No more importantly where are we headed to?"_

 

_"Can you relax for a minute, please God it's not like come out here to kill you okay! That would take a lot more effort than I actually have."_

 

_"Fine, okay but tell me what are we doing at least."  
_

_"Nope not a chance, little brother."_

_"If  I remember correctly, I am the older one between us."_

 

They both looked at each other smiling slightly. Knowing that they would not need to talk anymore because that little interaction was good enough for the rest of the ride. We they got out it was around 8:16. Darlene grabbed Elliot's arms dragging him through the copious amount of people. they made way through the entrance they had made it. "It" being  _ **Grand Central Station.**_ Elliot was confused why would she bring us here we having nothing to do here. Absolutely nothing to do here. 

 

         _"Shut up."_

 

_"I haven'- Why are we her-"_

_"Shut up. Let me explain. See that wall right there?"_

 

Darlene pointed at some wall in back of him. Elliot slowly nodded.

 

        _"Okay we are going to sit down and watch people, you are not going to complain and you can't leave because I have both your house keys. can we please like old times?"_

 

       " **FINE**." 

The pair leaned against the wall and slid down. Elliot crossed his legs and put his head on the wall. He looked up and looked around, he had no idea what to do. What is the purpose of this this has no point. The man turned his head and looked at his sister. She saw him with the corner or her eye. She sighed.   


      "I thought if we did this it would help you relax, you have been very tense lately I mean or than usual. We did this and we just look at all the people passing and watch the hours go bye." Darlene said.

      "Its a nice jester, but I'm content. Thing are fine at the moment hon-" 

 

  Elliot was mid way through his sentence when he saw  _him._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loads or interactions between the siblings. ik how exciting


	3. Chapter 3

its been more than a year im on break now should be able to write. but if y'all quit on this ima just delete the whole thing and start a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to 2:35 am when I finish this. // sorry if bad.


End file.
